


那些閃爍於我們唇齒間的星星

by Valerianb24



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerianb24/pseuds/Valerianb24
Summary: 「你……這就是你要跟我討論的事？你不要絕望到這種地步。」皮埃爾哼聲，「好吧，也許我很絕望，但你上星期看過我的比賽了，對吧？」（或者說：尼科於2020年退休後，他開始擔任皮埃爾的教練）
Relationships: Nicolas Mahut & Ugo Humbert, Pierre-Hugues Herbert & Ugo Humbert, Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	那些閃爍於我們唇齒間的星星

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allezgarcia (harrysmiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/gifts).
  * A translation of [those are stars in our teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095620) by [allezgarcia (harrysmiles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/allezgarcia). 



> 原作者的Note：  
> the title is from 'three poems' by andrew michael roberts  
> (feel free to point out any mistakes)
> 
> BETA（翻譯校對） by Ahoge
> 
> 翻譯人名對照：  
> benoit／伯諾瓦  
> nico Mahut／尼科．馬俞  
> Pierre Herbert／皮埃爾．埃貝爾  
> lucas／盧卡斯  
> richard／里夏爾  
> jo／若  
> fabrice／法布里斯  
> Ugo Humbert／雨果．亨伯特  
> virginie／維吉妮  
> natanel／納旦業

派對是伯諾瓦的點子──尼科只記得這件事。

儘管已經六月初，到了傍晚依然很冷。皮埃爾傳給尼科一家巴黎餐廳的位置，這間餐廳尼科從沒聽說過。尼科已經兩個月左右沒見到皮埃爾了，他們在餐廳的大廳會合，皮埃爾親了下尼科的臉頰後，嘶聲抱怨他的臉很冰。

兩人和盧卡斯、里夏爾、若、伯諾瓦會合，被嗆了幾句，再被熊抱。這一切，尼科都感到似曾相似的熟悉。他們邊聊天邊笑著喝酒，皮埃爾注視著對面的尼科，敬了瓶尼科討厭的啤酒，然後微笑，並用口型暗示尼科「想走了嗎？」。

兩人走到前門時，聽到有人吹了口哨，尼科知道是伯諾瓦吹的，只要皮埃爾一轉頭做鬼臉，口哨聲就會變大。

「老天，我快受不了他們了。」皮埃爾抱怨道。外頭很冷，皮埃爾在手上哈出白氣，然後把手放進連帽衫的口袋裡。而尼科沒有留意這熟悉的姿勢。  
「可能我們聚在一起時就會很鬧。」皮埃爾笑說，眼角細紋也像在笑一樣。而尼科仍忘了回他一個微笑。  
「最近如何？」皮埃爾問。  
尼科原本想說「謝了，我很好」，但這也他媽太像在受訪了。

「我想你。」

皮埃爾凝視著尼科數秒，好像在思考些什麼。  
  
「你知道的，我們可以離開，對吧？他們不會注意到的。」尼科的手很溫暖，皮埃爾抓著他的手心，放進自己的口袋裡。  
  
「你想這麼做嗎？」尼科問道，但他早已知道皮埃爾的答案了。  
  
***  
  
皮埃爾住的飯店不遠，尼科知道，皮埃爾可能在告訴他派對的事之前就已經考慮好住的地方了。搭計程車時，他們的手指交纏在一起，尼科用拇指輕撫皮埃爾的手腕，聽著他呼吸聲加重。抵達飯店後，皮埃爾握著尼科的手進電梯，也站得更近些。他低下頭解開尼科的圍巾，親吻脖子與下巴，讓尼科止不住喘息，即使電梯停了也不放手。

「我也想你。」皮埃爾將身後的房門鎖上。

尼科沒有注視皮埃爾的眼睛，只感覺到皮埃爾拉著他的夾克。尼科聳了聳肩，總算吻上皮埃爾的唇。

皮埃爾發出悶哼聲，他拽著尼科的頭髮、緊抓他的肩膀、手順著他的身體的曲線游移到腹部。尼科感覺到自己在顫抖，皮埃爾肯定也注意到了。

「可以嗎？」皮埃爾停下一秒，沙啞低聲問，尼科點頭同意，皮埃爾移動了一下，把尼科推到靠牆，下降到他膝蓋的位置。  
  
***  
  
過了段時間，他們躺在床上，尼科的手指懶洋洋地在皮埃爾的胸前巡弋。

「法布里斯沒有要繼續當我的教練，為了治療雨果的肩膀，我們決定跳過法網。法布里斯說他想休息一下，所以我現在自由了。」皮埃爾嘆氣，笑了一下。尼科知道皮埃爾很緊張，因為法布里斯帶他比賽五年、六年，陪伴他贏過無數場比賽。

「你有想好要找誰當新教練了嗎？」尼科問。  
「我需要一個非常了解我的人。」皮埃爾輕聲說道，他咬著指甲，似乎思考了很多。尼科有股想讓皮埃爾冷靜下來的衝動，就像他在比賽時做的那樣，這是他打網球的反應能力之一，克制不了。  
「同時了解單打跟雙打的教練比較好。」皮埃爾說。  
「嗯……還要勉強勝過你的美貌和無窮的吸引力。」尼科補充，讓皮埃爾咧嘴笑，臉頰也紅了。

「雨果還好嗎？」尼科問。  
「他的肩膀比較好了。」皮埃爾回答。「來倫敦看我們吧。」  
「我會的。」尼科答應，讓皮埃爾微笑了。

「我想你。」他又重複說了一次。

***  
  
尼科到女王俱樂部看皮埃爾和雨果，維吉妮打電話給尼科，說尼科超笨，納旦業也想一起去，他居然沒說要來。

維吉妮與尼科離婚已經快一年了，尼科非常想念他們。納旦業在電話裡告訴尼科自己有多厭煩學校，還有他超級想看網球。維吉妮接著說，幫我和皮埃爾問好。

「你為什麼認為我會和他見面？」尼科問道，試著不讓自己的語氣聽起來太懦弱。  
「尼科……」維吉妮嘆氣。  
  
***  
  
皮埃爾和雨果在第二輪比賽失利了，賽後，尼科看到他們時，能感受到皮埃爾有多沮喪。

「我很高興你來了，雖然結果並不理想。」皮埃爾皺眉。  
「我喜歡你們的團隊。」尼科說。

他喜歡皮埃爾和雨果的交流方式，雨果逐漸了解皮埃爾的一舉一動，球技高明又快速。同時，尼科注意到，雨果會記住每一句鼓勵的話語，也已經達到皮埃爾的程度。皮埃爾和兩、三年前不一樣了，他已是團隊裡的年長者，在談這場比賽的失誤時的語氣十分堅定。

尼科感到新奇又自豪，但也帶著一些心痛的感覺。  
  
***  
  
尼科和皮埃爾一起度過一晚，不知為何，這晚和以往非常不同。皮埃爾的頭埋在尼科的大腿間，捏著尼科的手腕，咕噥著他停不下來，而尼科則是閉著眼睛享受著。

「看著我。」皮埃爾請求，「你很美，看著我。」

尼科高潮時，大聲叫著皮埃爾的名字。當晚他們相擁而眠。

早晨時，皮埃爾遞給尼科一杯茶，在鏡前繫上尼科的圍巾。

「有件事我想跟你討論，我之後再打給你。」皮埃爾說。  
「什麼事？」尼科問道。

皮埃爾對自己的無咖啡因咖啡眨了眨眼。  
「我之後再打給你。」他重複道，然後親了尼科。  
  
***  
  
一星期後，皮埃爾打電話來了。

「當我的教練。」皮埃爾說。

皮埃爾人在倫敦，而尼科在布洛涅比揚古的家裡。尼科不必提醒自己，也知道生活不用再環繞著網球巡迴賽行事曆了。

然而現在，尼科有點不確定剛才到底聽到了什麼。

「什麼？」尼科問道，但手機的另一端依然沉默著。  
「你……這就是你要跟我討論的事？你不要絕望到這種地步。」  
皮埃爾哼聲，「好吧，也許我很絕望，但你上星期看過我的比賽了，對吧？」  
「是沒錯，但是我在你旁邊的時候，你怎麼不說？」  
「答應就對了。」皮埃爾不像在說什麼嚴肅的事，反而像是在約尼科出來或其他什麼目的，讓尼科忍不住輕笑。  
「我再想想。你真的知道自己在問什麼嗎？兩星期後就是溫網，而且我之前沒當過教練。」  
「我思考過了，我知道這聽起來很荒謬，但現在沒半個人能幫我，你也看過我的表現，我需要你的指引。」皮埃爾的聲音帶著懇求，他嘆了口氣，「我相信你。」  
「我再想想，給我兩天的時間，好嗎？」尼科說。  
  
***  
  
隔天，皮埃爾打電話過來。

「所以？你的答案是？」皮埃爾劈頭就問。  
「你也太心急了。」尼科說。  
「你的決定是？」皮埃爾問道，「呃，我知道不該用這種方式問你，可是……」  
「我覺得我們可以試看看。」尼科來不及阻止自己說下去。「好，我當你的教練。」  
「你認真？噢，我們應該先在倫敦碰面嗎？噢，我的天，你要來當我的教練了！」

一切就這樣開始了。  
  
***  
  
尼科抵達溫布頓了，這裡和往年一樣迷人，到處都綠油油的，充滿活力和喧鬧。  
「你在哪？？」「你在第十八號球場嗎？？？」皮埃爾傳簡訊過來，尼科很想關掉手機，然後搭飛機回法國，但是他當然不能這麼做。

皮埃爾的練習賽將在十分鐘後開始，地點在第五號球場。尼科才剛聽到有人在叫自己的名字，三秒後皮埃爾就撲過來了。他身上有防曬乳的味道，看起來很開心，親吻尼科的雙頰後，遞給他一袋用具。

「那麼，我們有什麼計畫嗎？」尼科看著皮埃爾，他已經把球拍拿在手上，正在檢查自己的手腕帶。這話聽起來像在規劃度假，或許一切只有尼科在提心吊膽，因為皮埃爾在傻笑。  
「唔，我沒丟失比賽資格，所以我們可以討論第二週的比賽。雖然我們在女王俱樂部錦標賽失利了，有點失望，但至少先在草地場做了點練習。而且雨果很有自信，你也看到了，對吧？」皮埃爾鬆開手腕帶伸展手臂。  
「對，他有進步，你為什麼不跟他一起練習？」  
「嘿，我們當然有一起練習，又不是每天都要練，這孩子需要點個人空間。」

聽到皮埃爾稱呼別人孩子，尼科覺得很有趣，也不得不提醒自己，站在自己面前的男人三個月前就滿三十歲，不再是 2015 年或 2017 年的他們了。而且，早在他們一起比賽時，他就已經不是個孩子，儘管台維斯盃團隊老是那樣叫他，可能是因為他們是一幫初期中年危機的愛國者，才會對年紀小的人表現出溺愛吧。

皮埃爾開始練習發球、切削球、旋轉球、上旋發球、平擊。他看著尼科，又瞇眼看向太陽。他的發球依然像武器，這對雙打來說非常重要，尤其是在草地場。

二十分鐘後，尼科要求皮埃爾休息一下。

「今年的草地場不錯，你不覺得嗎？」皮埃爾邊說，邊繫好新鞋的鞋帶。  
「對我來說，草地場一直都很好。」尼科回覆。  
「嗯，我知道。也許溫網後，我該去紐波特打網球，你覺得呢？」皮埃爾問，他確定鞋帶繫好後，慢慢喝複合維生素。  
「紐波特的草地場不像溫網的草地場。」尼科陳述，皮埃爾聳了聳肩。  
「好了，繼續練習，起來。」  
  
***  
  
傍晚，他們見到了雨果，那男孩驚訝到愣住不說話至少二十秒。  
「抱歉！」雨果抱住尼科，親他雙頰，還是一直保持睜大眼睛的緊張狀態。「我沒想到你會答應他。」

聽到這句話，皮埃爾被水嗆到。

「他有求你嗎？還是……」等食物來的時候，雨果看向尼科問。  
「嘿！我才沒求他！呃，可能有一點點，也許。」皮埃爾的臉很紅。  
「事實是，他根本沒讓我選擇。」尼科說道，皮埃爾的臉變得更紅了，而雨果害羞地看著尼科。  
「我看了你們兩個的比賽很多次，你懂的，你們倆搭檔簡直是夢幻隊伍，真的。」雨果這麼說，讓尼科震驚到不知怎麼回答。  
「我們以前是，現在也可以再一次，我們三個，對吧？」皮埃爾說，然後看向尼科。  
「唔，這有幾個條件，如果你肯聽教練的話，那當然可以。」尼科說完，雨果開心地看著他們倆。  
  
***  
  
隔天，雨果和皮埃爾、尼科一起練習。

練習前，皮埃爾幫雨果檢查球拍、在他雙發失誤後拍他的背安慰他、換邊休息時小聲和他說話，然後兩人都笑了。對尼科來說，皮埃爾這些舉動，還是讓他有些不習慣。

有兩、三個記者在球場邊等著採訪尼科。他們練習完後，皮埃爾跟雨果在休息區聊天、收拾東西，尼科則是接受採訪。

「馬俞先生，很高興見到你。」其中一名記者說道。「你在擔任你前雙打搭檔的教練嗎？」  
「嗯，我很確定我站在這裡，不是只為了看他練習。」尼科開玩笑道。  
「抱歉。」他突然發現自己還拿著皮埃爾的兩個球拍，「他問我能不能當他的教練，然後我答應了。」  
「你對皮埃爾在溫網的表現有什麼期許？」  
「我希望能看到他進步，他喜歡草地場，也喜歡在草地場上比賽，他……」  
「你想讓他成為像你一樣的草地場專家嗎？」同一位記者問道，尼科很確定自己聽到皮埃爾這個小混蛋在偷笑。  
「現在做出任何預測都還為時過早。」尼科說。

採訪結束。

***

皮埃爾和雨果的第一場比賽在十一號球場，對手是年輕的義大利隊伍，他們之前對打過，並成功搶七。尼科看起來比他們還緊張，皮埃爾要尼科別太擔心，只是像在和其他法國對手比賽而已。而雨果似乎很興奮，絲毫不知道賽前焦慮是什麼感覺。

球場很小，但是尼科很喜歡，而且他之前和皮埃爾在這裡贏過比賽，所以他預測自己看皮埃爾打雙打時會覺得有點怪怪的，何況他現在還是以教練的身分。「我們才剛要開始。」在更衣室裡，皮埃爾對他們說，語氣沉著穩重，整個人充滿活力。

他們以直落盤數獲勝，尼科已經忘記自己剛才很緊張。皮埃爾在賽末點時，不忘轉過去看了尼科兩秒，才靠近球網與對手握手致謝。

***

當晚，皮埃爾帶著黑眼圈來到尼科的住處，說他失眠了。  
  
「我們接下來要怎麼辦？」皮埃爾咕噥著，把臉埋進尼科的肩膀。  
「什麼都不用想。」尼科一邊吻他，然後閉上眼睛告訴他。「你只要專心比賽，我不管怎樣都會幫你。」

皮埃爾看著尼科，他的氣息噴灑在尼科的唇上，兩人額頭相抵。

「我二十四歲的時候，你看著我跟那些不友善的對手比賽，說我有一天會成為很好的網球員，我就是從那時愛上你的，你知道嗎？」雖然皮埃爾像是隨口說說，但尼科知道他是認真的，也知道自己不必回答。

今晚，皮埃爾留下來過夜了。

***

「你最喜歡雨果什麼地方？」尼科問。  
「他在球場上哭的次數沒你那麼多。」皮埃爾吐槽，尼科朝他丟枕頭，皮埃爾笑了。

***

第二場比賽和第一場一樣容易。他們在兩個搶七局中獲得季軍，並進入四分之一決賽。

比賽結束後，尼科來到更衣室，皮埃爾坐在他櫃子附近的長凳上，雨果則是坐在地上倚著皮埃爾的腿。他們看起來都很累，但都以自己為榮。皮埃爾一如往常地伸手搭向尼科，脫下右手的手腕帶，這就像他們之間的一種儀式。

「寶貝，四分之一耶！」雨果邊唱邊起身去洗澡。  
  
皮埃爾的頭髮亂糟糟的，充滿汗味，尼科坐到他旁邊的長凳，向他微笑。

***

隔天，尼科和皮埃爾待在更衣室，準備待會要和雨果一起練習。他們親吻著，已經不記得是誰先開始的了。當雨果走進來，看見他的搭檔和教練接吻時，臉上的表情一點變化都沒有。

「兩分鐘後球場見。」他說完就離開了。

「無論如何還是發生了。」皮埃爾把臉埋在尼科的肩膀上碎念著。「他不會跟我拆夥吧？」

他們倆出現在球場時，雨果什麼都沒說，只是更頻繁地看著他們的互動。

***

下一場比賽很艱辛，他們贏了第一盤，輸了第二盤，搶七局贏了第三盤，又輸了第四盤。第五盤時，雨果的肩膀又痛了，他竭盡所能的發球，皮埃爾絕望地向尼科舉起雙手。

尼科很了解皮埃爾，他看過皮埃爾失利、勝利、哭泣、笑到咳嗽、在往里爾的公車上睡覺、在球場空閒的長凳打盹。他緊緊抱住尼科，好像想這樣做很多年了。

雨果明白皮埃爾現在的心情，他看了一眼皮埃爾，然後看向尼科。「我不知道該怎麼辦，但我們得繼續。」他說，重回二十五歲，正在比大滿貫決賽時一樣堅定。

最後他們輸了，但比賽快結束時，雨果和皮埃爾和尼科說他的肩膀還可以，發球也表現得很好。在媒體拍攝時，雨果把頭放在皮埃爾的右肩上，而皮埃爾搭著雨果的肩。他們在疲憊時都變得比較敏感，尼科告訴他們能以自己為傲後，兩人看起來好多了。

***

「之後我得看看醫生怎麼說，肯定又要休息一陣子。」吃早餐時，雨果哀號。  
「還有，你們兩個，接下來是要去度假還是幹嘛？」雨果用覺得無趣的語氣說，尼科聽了沒有如他所想的把茶灑出來，而皮埃爾依然很淡定地喝著無咖啡因咖啡。  
「我有個主意，尼科，你會喜歡的。」皮埃爾說。  
「是嗎？什麼想法？」尼科問。

雨果把臉藏在手機後面，很有可能在錄影，但皮埃爾和尼科都不在意。

「我拿到紐波特的外卡[注1]了，他們看到我的新教練一定很開心，你會一起來嗎？」皮埃爾看著尼科問。  
  
皮埃爾看起來對自己很滿意，就像他說的一樣。而尼科還是沒有選擇的餘地。「當然，我會去的。」  
  
雨果吹了聲口哨，這在他的影片裡聲音很明顯，也讓半個餐廳的人都在看他們。

尼科問自己，是什麼讓他陷入其中，但皮埃爾在桌下握緊他的手時，他好像懂了，一切似乎都沒問題了。

他們都會順利的。

[注1]外卡 Wild card：即使排名不夠或沒有及時登記，仍然獲得參賽的資格。一般給予的情況有：雖然排名仍不足，但有潛力的球員、知名球員因故長期未參賽而導致排名不足、排名很高的球員沒有及時登記參賽等等。


End file.
